


Эквилибриум

by Lonely_Heart



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Crossover, Drama, Dystopia, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 09:39:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7886065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonely_Heart/pseuds/Lonely_Heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Цикл зарисовок в антураже одноименного фильма</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Если осмелишься (Хьюга Джунпей|Мибучи Лео)

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на фест Куроко-но-паззл

— Откуда взялись вещи, которые мы обнаружили в твоем тайнике?

Сидящий напротив подозреваемый, Мибучи Лео, улыбнулся. Он только и делал, что улыбался, словно умственно отсталый. Обманчивое впечатление — во время задержания у Лео почти получилось ранить Джунпея, а это удалось бы далеко не каждому.

— Нашел.

— Где?

— За городом.

Занятно. Покинуть пределы города без специального пропуска невозможно. И обычному повару его точно не выдадут. Значит, Лео либо врет, либо его сообщники гораздо более влиятельны, чем Джунпей предполагал.

— И что же ты там делал?

— Гулял.

— Гулял? — нахмурился Джунпей. — С какой целью?

— Любовался природой, — рассмеялся Лео, а затем нараспев произнес: — Вздыхая, дойдешь до синеющих гор; когда же достигнешь вершины, ты вздрогнешь, окинув глазами простор и клекот услышав орлиный…

— Замолчи.

— Ты станешь свободен, как эти орлы, и, жить начиная сначала, увидишь с крутой и высокой скалы, что…

— Я велел тебе заткнуться! — прошипел Джунпей, зажав его рот ладонью. — Зачем ты усугубляешь свое положение?

— Как будто молчание что-то изменит, — пожал плечами Лео, сбросив маску жизнерадостности. — Ты должен был убить меня еще тогда, когда я напал на тебя, или приказать казнить после. Моя вина доказана. Так почему я до сих пор здесь?

— Ты молод, здоров, силен. Государство нуждается в таких людях, как ты, — Джунпей проигнорировал смешок. — Разумеется, при условии, что ты раскаешься, окажешь помощь следствию, пройдешь реабилитацию…

— Я лучше сдохну, чем снова стану бездушной куклой!

— Нет никакой души, это давно доказано.

— Какой ты предсказуемый, — закатил глаза Лео. — Как тебя зовут?

— Проблемы со зрением?

— На бейдже только твоя фамилия. А я хочу узнать имя. Это ведь не секретная информация?

— Хьюга Джунпей.

— Вот как. Тебе подходит. Можно мне карандаш, Джунпей-чан?

— Чтобы ты вонзил его мне в шею, как только я отвлекусь? — хмыкнул Хьюга. На давно изживший себя суффикс он решил не реагировать — ясно же, что это очередная провокация Лео.

— Но ты ведь не отвлечешься, правда, Джунпей-чан? Глаз с меня не сведешь. Это, наверное, должно мне льстить, но, видишь ли, ты не в моем вкусе. Мне нравятся парни… поживее, если ты понимаешь, о чем я.

Захотелось намотать слишком длинные для парня волосы на кулак и крепко приложить смеющейся рожей об стол. Всего раз забыл с утра принять лекарство — и сразу такой непрофессионализм. Джунпей сделал глубокий вдох и бросил карандаш Лео. Тот поймал его, несмотря на то, что руки были скованы наручниками. Какая скорость реакции пропадает зря! Лео подтащил к себе лист бумаги, прикрывшись локтем, и принялся водить карандашом. Джунпей не пытался заглянуть — все равно потом увидит.

— Киеши Теппей.

— Ты меня с кем-то перепутал, — улыбнулся Лео, не отрываясь от листа.

— Ты знал его?

— Знал? — Лео поднял глаза, лицо его побледнело. — Он… мертв?

— Вы любовники?

— Что ты! — Лео снова взял себя в руки. — Он, конечно, гораздо больше в моем вкусе, чем ты, но… нет. Это ты убил Теппея?

— К сожалению, нет. Ему удалось сбежать до того, как я пришел за ним. Но я его найду, не сомневайся.

— Почему ты хочешь его убить?

— Потому что он предатель.

— Только поэтому? Больше никаких мотивов нет?

— Киеши был моим напарником, а я ничего не замечал. До самого конца ни разу не заподозрил его. Я должен исправить свою ошибку, — Джунпей и сам не знал, зачем рассказал это Лео.

— Знаешь, а вот сейчас ты очень похож на живого, столько страсти в глазах, злость, обида, решимость… Пожалуй, я погорячился, Джунпей-чан, ты мог бы мне понравиться.

— Похоже, тебе нужно время обдумать свое положение. Поговорим завтра, — Джунпей поднялся на ноги.

— Мои вещи… — Лео судорожно вздохнул. — Вы все сожгли?

— Пока нет. Это улики. Но как только следствие закончится…

— Ясно, — Лео тоже встал, оставив бумагу и карандаш на столе.

Джунпей взял листок и удивленно выдохнул, увидев… себя. Набросок был беглым, но довольно точно передавал сходство.

— Так, значит, картины у тебя дома… 

— Да, это я рисовал.

Похоже, Лео не терпелось попасть в крематорий, судя по тому, как охотно он признавался в одном преступлении за другим. Джунпей нажал кнопку вызова охраны.

— Эй, Лео! — окликнул он, когда тот был уже в дверях. — Что я увижу?

— О чем ты, Джунпей-чан?

— С высокой скалы… что я увижу оттуда?

— Темно-зеленая обложка, мягкий переплет, помещается в карман. Ищи ответ там, — Лео в очередной раз улыбнулся, — если, конечно, осмелишься.

Лео давно увели, а Джунпей все смотрел на рисунок. Ничего страшного ведь не случится, если он еще раз изучит улики? Более тщательно. Не дав себе шанса передумать, Джунпей аккуратно сложил листок, засунул его в карман и зашагал к архиву.


	2. Мечта (Кагами Тайга/Аомине Дайки)

— Можно начинать? — раздался в динамике голос Мидоримы.

— Нет еще, шланг запутался, только разобрался с ним. — Тайга открыл канистру с бензином и щедро плеснул на обклеенные обоями стены и продавленный диван. — Пару минут.

— Поторопись, Кагами.

Тайга воровато огляделся по сторонам — все предметы слишком большие, ничего не стащишь. Взгляд зацепился за черно-белую фотографию в металлической рамке: мужчина в спортивной форме с мячом в руке буквально взлетел — иначе и не скажешь — над баскетбольным кольцом. Тайга вздохнул — неужели даже ее придется сжечь? Ну ладно книги с пропагандой неугодных идей или предметы искусства, которые вызывали эмоции. Но разве обычная фотография могла навредить правительству? Могла, сам себе ответил он.

День, когда Тайга незаметно переложил в карман рабочего комбинезона верхний из стопки компакт-дисков, найденных на месте преступления, перевернул их с Аомине жизнь. Именно тогда они узнали о существовании баскетбола — на диске оказалось несколько записей матчей американской лиги семидесятилетней давности. Они не сразу разобрались в правилах и крепко разругались, потому что постоянно поддерживали разные команды, но главное — у них появилась мечта сыграть однажды в баскетбол. Один на один, с друзьями, свободно и не скрываясь. И ради этой мечты Тайга был готов на все.

— Ну что там, Кагами? — снова ожил динамик, выдернув его из размышлений.

— Все готово, — ответил Тайга, быстро вылив остатки бензина на пол, и опустил забрало шлема. — Начинаем.

Позже, стоя рядом с Мидоримой, Тайга глядел, как пламя лижет стены комнаты, и все не мог выбросить из головы фотографию.

— Ты же у нас умный, все знаешь, — наконец произнес он.

— Ну? — не стал скромничать Мидорима.

— Я слышал, раньше пожарные тушили пожары. Это правда?

Мидорима закатил глаза:

— Меньше слушай всяких идиотов и не разноси чужую глупость дальше, если не хочешь загреметь в реабилитационный центр. Или вообще в крематорий.

— Я просто спросил.

— Просто так ничего не бывает, — строго сказал Мидорима, но Тайга не сомневался — он не выдаст.

***  
Тайга без сил сполз по сиденью пожарной машины и застонал от облегчения — его смена подошла к концу. Сейчас Мидорима проверит все в сотый раз, и они наконец поедут домой. Стоило прикрыть глаза, как его вздернули за грудки и потрясли. Только один человек вел себя так бесцеремонно.

— Дайки, ну дай поспать.

— Хорош прикидываться трупом, у меня тоже смена заканчивается, между прочим. Держи!

В руки Тайги ткнулось что-то мягкое и… живое. Он едва не заорал.

— Что это? — Тайга уставился на маленькое пушистое существо, а оно не мигая смотрело на него в ответ огромными голубыми глазами.

— Никогда собак не видел, что ли?

— Только на рисунках в учебниках. И оно не очень на них похоже.

— Просто он еще щенок. Да ты не бойся, он не укусит.

Тайга вздрогнул, еле сдержав порыв отшвырнуть щенка в сторону.

— Как не стыдно? Такой большой, а испугался малыша, — усмехнулся Аомине и, накрыв ладони Тайги, подтолкнул щенка ближе. В нос ткнулся мокрый шершавый язык. — А ты ему понравился.

— Наверное, потому что он похож на тебя, — буркнул Тайга, зарываясь пальцами в теплый мех. — Такой же наглый. Откуда он взялся?

Улыбка тут же исчезла с лица Аомине.

— На заднем дворе было много собак, десятка три, не меньше, — сказал он, глядя в пол. — Их расстреляли, а этот мелкий удрал, и я вызвался найти его.

— А сюда ты его зачем принес?

— Спрячь его, Тайга. Увези отсюда.

— Но держать домашних животных незаконно! Если в комитете узнают…

— И что, мне пристрелить его? Или, может, сам в него выстрелишь? — хмуро спросил Аомине.

Тайга смотрел на щенка, сосредоточенно жующего его палец, и понимал порыв Аомине. Неужели у кого-то могла подняться рука убить этот комок шерсти? Но он не хуже других знал, что могла.

— Ну же, решай, ты со мной или нет? Кисе не сможет вечно меня прикрывать.

— Помоги расстегнуть комбинезон, — вздохнул Тайга.

Устроив щенка за пазухой и застегнувшись до горла, Тайга положил руку на живот, успокаивающе поглаживая.

— А может, не стоит? Лучше придумаем что-то другое, — нахмурился вдруг Аомине. — Вдруг он заскулит.

— Тогда я скажу, что проголодался, — улыбнулся Тайга. — К тому же, он уже уснул, кажется. Иди к своим, Дайки, не вызывай лишних подозрений.

— Но… 

— Я буду ждать тебя дома.

— Ты лучший, — широко улыбнувшись, Аомине выскочил из машины.

Тайга понятия не имел, как будет выкручиваться, если щенок все-таки залает, и как им удастся спрятать его от пронырливых соседей, но сияющие глаза Аомине стоили того, чтобы рискнуть.


	3. Свобода выбора (Хьюга Джунпей/Мибучи Лео)

— Ты это не выставишь! — сквозь зубы процедил Джунпей.

— Разумеется, выставлю. Это, можно сказать, жемчужина моей коллекции. Знаешь, сколько бессонных ночей я провел, рисуя тебя?

— Это был твой выбор, я тебя не просил. Да я даже не знал об этом!

— Ну вот, теперь знаешь, — широко улыбнулся Лео.

Спустя столько лет кое-что оставалось неизменным — Джунпею по-прежнему иногда хотелось приложить его головой о ближайшую твердую поверхность.

— Но я же тут… голый!

— Это просто жанр ню, Джунпей-чан. Я ведь показывал тебе книгу по истории рисунка, — Лео замолчал и внимательно на него посмотрел. — Ты что, стыдишься своего тела?

— Ничего я не стыжусь, но сверкать перед всеми своим задом…

— Это искусство!

— Неправильное какое-то искусство.

— Что? — Лео вскочил на ноги и навис над Джунпеем. — Кто это сказал? Разве мы боролись столько лет не ради того, чтобы свободно рисовать, писать и чувствовать? Чтобы нам не указывали, что из этого правильно, а что нет, что можно показать другим, а что нельзя!

Закончив тираду, Лео снова упал на диван и заправил прядь волос за ухо. Он так делал, когда сильно волновался — в остальное время Лео тщательно следил за тем, чтобы грубый шрам от виска до подбородка был спрятан под волосами. Не хотел «светить уродством». Поначалу Джунпей пытался спорить, но быстро махнул рукой. Шрам ему нравился — во-первых, он ничуть не портил лицо, а во-вторых, не давал забыть. Что они живы, что они победили, что они свободны.

Лео курировал художественную выставку, первую за… теперь и не сосчитать точно, сколько лет. Он шел к этому так долго и упорно, что было бы свинством настаивать сейчас на своем, зная, как важен для него завтрашний день. Ну подумаешь, кто-то увидит голый зад Джунпея, не смертельно.

— Ладно, делай, как хочешь. Тем более, ты мне явно польстил, — хмыкнул Джунпей.

— Ничего подобного! Рисовал все как есть! — Лео наконец улыбнулся. — Ты точно не против?

— Точно.

— Тогда надо упаковать ее вместе с остальными.

— Привет, дверь была незаперта, — Киеши показался на пороге спустя мгновение. — Готовы? Фургон уже ждет внизу.

— Привет, Теппей. Их можно выносить, — Лео кивнул на свертки у входной двери. — Займитесь этим, а я пока… Черт, куда подевалась оберточная бумага?

— В спальне, кажется, — сказал Джунпей, и Лео умчался.

— Хьюга, ну надо же, — присвистнул Киеши, разглядывая картину. — Кто бы мог подумать, что под всеми этими слоями одежды скрывается такое тело! Если бы мы с тобой были свободны, я бы…

— Очень смешно! — Джунпей ткнул его в бок.

— Хватит меня бить, пожалей инвалида!

— Ты даже не хромаешь, инвалид! Не надейся, что я буду тащить все это сам, — Джунпей огляделся в поисках ключей и увидел Лео, стоящего в дверях спальни. — Ну что, нашел бумагу?

— Я передумал, — ровно ответил Лео. — Не буду ее выставлять.

— Почему? — опешил Джунпей.

— Потому что имею на это право.

— Он просто не хочет, чтобы на тебя глазели другие, — расхохотался Киеши и быстро выскочил из квартиры.

Лео с каменным лицом взял несколько запакованных картин и вышел следом за ним.

— Ну и ладно, — Джунпей почувствовал, как губы невольно расплываются в улыбке. — В конце концов, у нас свобода выбора.


	4. Мечты сбываются (Кагами Тайга/Аомине Дайки)

— Кагами, твоя смена закончилась десять часов назад. Ты не поедешь.

— Но вам не хватает людей!

— Хватает, — Мидорима сложил руки на груди и нахмурился. — Я не позволю тебе свалиться от истощения. Не отнимай мое время напрасно, я не передумаю.

— Шин-чан! — Такао распахнул дверцу машины и практически вывалился с водительского сиденья. — Давай скорее!

— Шин-чан? — Тайга приподнял бровь.

Мидорима скривился как от зубной боли:

— Книга о тонкостях японской речи, очевидно, не пошла Такао на пользу.

— А я говорил, что ты еще будешь скучать по мне.

— Я слишком часто тебя вижу, чтобы успеть соскучиться. Причем, не в твою смену. Куда смотрит твой новый напарник?

— Тацуя говорит, я для него как младший брат, а я этим пользуюсь, — рассмеялся Тайга.

— Раньше ты никогда не задерживался дольше положенного.

— Тушить пожары мне нравится больше, чем сжигать предметы искусства. — Он широко зевнул. — Черт! Теперь ты точно меня не возьмешь, да?

— Иди домой, Кагами, — Мидорима издал звук, подозрительно похожий на смешок. — Отдохни как следует.

— Шин-чан!

— Да иду я, — проворчал тот, залезая на пассажирское сиденье пожарной машины.

Мидорима прав — надо выспаться. Жаль, Тайга не додумался попросить парней подбросить его до станции метро. Однако он даже не успел расстроиться из-за собственной недогадливости, когда рядом резко затормозил… когда-то это точно было автомобилем. Сейчас же от него осталась только нижняя часть и лобовое стекло.

— Подвезти? — улыбнулся сидящий за рулем Химуро.

— Оно ездит?

— Обижаешь! Запрыгивай.

— Что ты сделал с машиной? — Тайга судорожно вцепился в ручку на двери и собственное сиденье — он почти привык к тому, что Химуро обожает высокую скорость, но без крыши над головой чувствовал себя крайне неуютно.

— Это называется кабриолет. Смотри, — Химуро кивнул на бардачок, к которому была приклеена фотография старинного автомобиля. — Однажды я нашел ее в архивах полицейского бюро и просто влюбился.

— А если дождь пойдет?

— В настоящих кабриолетах был откидной верх на такой случай. Я еще не разобрался, как его соорудить, а пока просто отпилил верхнюю часть.

— Ну ты и псих, Тацуя, — расхохотался Тайга.

— Только никому не говори, это тайна, — сказал Химуро и вдавил педаль газа в пол.

***  
Едва переступив порог квартиры, Тайга оказался прижат спиной к входной двери и тщательно облизан.

— Прекрати! Фу, плохой мальчик, — безуспешно попытался возражать он, но пес и не подумал убрать лапы с его плеч.

— Эй, Малыш, теперь моя очередь, свали, — со смехом сказал Аомине, оттаскивая пса.

— Мы выбрали супернеудачное имя для собаки, — хмыкнул Тайга.

— А я ведь предлагал назвать его Тецу.

— О да, Куроко бы оценил. Уж лучше Малыш, — покачал головой Тайга.

— Ну вот и не жалуйся теперь, — Аомине наконец поменялся местами с псом и уткнулся ему в шею. — С возвращением, Тайга. Устал?

— Да нет, не очень.

— Тогда пойдем. Хочу показать тебе кое-что, — Аомине схватил его за руку и потащил вверх по лестнице.

— Трахаться на крыше посреди дня я отказываюсь, — на всякий случай предупредил Тайга, пока они практически бежали, перепрыгивая ступени.

— Вызов принят.

— Дайки!

— Не переживай, на сегодня у меня другие планы, — Аомине первым полез на чердак.

— И что мы здесь делаем? — спросил Тайга, оглядываясь по сторонам. Все выглядело как обычно.

— Ты знал, что когда только начали внедрять программу по подавлению чувств, первой жертвой органов госнадзора стал спорт?

— Что? Почему?

— Слишком много эмоций. Адреналин, агрессия, как со стороны спортсменов, так и зрителей…

— Это да, — хмыкнул Тайга, вспомнив, как они с Аомине несколько раз едва не подрались во время просмотра баскетбольных матчей. — И ты мне все это рассказываешь?..

— Чтобы объяснить, почему так долго искал. Спортивный инвентарь уничтожили практически полностью…

Тайга стал как вкопанный.

— Только не говори… — неверяще пробормотал он.

— …поэтому кольцо я так и не нашел, — продолжил Аомине, словно не заметив его замешательства. — Но Химуро подал мне отличную идею — снять руль с грузовика. А вот мяч я все-таки раздобыл.

Аомине завернул за трансформаторную будку, и не успел Тайга опомниться, как в него прилетело что-то большое и круглое. Он чудом умудрился выставить руки и перехватить его. Баскетбольный мяч. Тайга водил ладонями по шершавой, местами потертой и поцарапанной поверхности и все равно не мог поверить, что это не сон.

— Он не новый, — виновато произнес Аомине.

— Зато настоящий! — выдохнул Тайга, а затем отдал пас. Он столько раз смотрел, как это делают другие, и представлял, как сделает это сам, но реальность оказалась круче всех ожиданий.

— Сыграем? Я уже все подготовил.

На торце трансформаторной будки обнаружился прибитый к стене бывший руль с куском рыболовной сетки.

— Ну как? — довольно улыбнулся Аомине.

— Идеально.

— Я знал, что тебе понравится. — Аомине подпрыгнул и сделал бросок. Мяч красивой дугой пролетел мимо кольца.

— Лузер, — рассмеялся Тайга.

— Забрось сначала сам!

— И заброшу!

Тайга не сомневался — у него получится еще хуже. Но это неважно. Они обязательно научатся играть. Вместе.


End file.
